Royal Strike Season Two! With Yummy42 & Selena Gomez!
by yummy42
Summary: Welcome back to Royal Strike! Currently shooting Season Two! Send in dares & questions to your favorite islander! Season Two, where things are MORE crazier, dramatic, & will have the biggest plot twists EVER! Maybe even finally bringing in brakayla together! Rated-T, Due to on-set injuries and the sight of Mikayla's dance moves! Royal Strike, where the heart is, strikes the truth!


**Hey Strikers! **

**Surprise! Again! **

**The big thing I was talking about is that, Royal Strike Season Two is finally here!**

**Now, without further ado, let's head into the studio and get this show going!**

**P.S-Since this is just an intro for Season Two, it's going to be short!**

* * *

_**Last Time On Royal Strike!: **_

_______Mikayla: Well...that was interesting, is that it?_

_______* Selena and I chuckle*_

_______Selena: Oh, but we're far from over! _

_______Me: In fact, we're just barely getting started! You might want to look at the audience, just for a bit more..._

_______Selena: Plus, there's a certain somebody here!_

* * *

_______Mikayla: * Slightly disappointed but happy* Boomer and Rebecca?! _

_______* Boomer is revealed to be wearing his tux he wore at prom while Rebecca wore her yellow prom dress*_

_______Mikayla: At least I'm not the only one wearing a dress..._

_______Selena: Is that seriously the only thing you're thinking of?!_

* * *

_______Mikayla: Really, now? Boz and Candis? Didn't Boz get arrested? _

_______Me: Why? Sounded like you were expecting someone?_

_______Mikayla: Well I-_

_______Selena: * Jumping off the stage and walking towards Mikayla* Haha, we're just messing with ya...They should be coming in 3...2..._

_______* Someone walks out and into the walkway in their tuxedo, which is...*_

* * *

_______* Audience cheers*_

_______Mikayla * Smiling a bit*: Brady! You look normal? _

_______Brady: Is that a problem? _

_______Mikayla: Weren't you just in the hospital? I mean, you look like as if nothing happened..._

_______Brady: Well, actually-_

_______* We interrupted Brady by speaking into our earpiece which everyone has on besides Mikayla*_

_______Selena and I * On earpiece*: Alright everyone, it's all or nothing! Operation: Brakayla is a go!_

* * *

**Royal Strike!: RS's Season Two Intro **

Selena and I: Hey Strikers! Welcome back to Royal Strike! Where the heart is, strikes the truth!

*Audience cheers loudly*

Me: I'm your awesome host, Yummy42, while this chick right here, *Points thumb to the right*, is my co-host, Selena Gomez!

*Audience cheers*

Selena: How come you get awesome?

Me: Well, you can't spell awesome without 'me' in it!

*Selena rolls her eyes*

Selena: Anyways, we are OFFICALLY in Season Two of Royal Strike!

*Audience cheers*

Me: Ooh, do you guys know why today is even more special?

Selena: *Nudges me* Um Yumbo, my birthday isn't for two more days...

Me: Not for you, smart-one. Guys, I'm actually officially fourteen, starting today!

*Audience cheers loudly*

Selena: I, so, knew that! By the way, you're getting old Yummy.

Me: I'm getting old? Says the girl-or should I say, madam, who's turning twenty-one in a couple of days!

*Audience cheers*

Selena: So? I'm still young!

Me: Yeah, but you have one year left to shop at Forever 21...Haha, though, one more year till I'm getting my learner's permit!

Selena: Remind me whenever you get on the road, so I could get off!

Me: Pshh, I'm not that _bad..._

Selena: What place do you get in Mario Kart?

Me: *Scoffs* I always get first, except for that one time when the stupid flying turtle things kept blowing me up!

Selena: Ooh, I just remembered that I have something for you!

Me: Really? It isn't Royal Strike things, is it...?

Selena: *Scoffs* Of course not! *Tosses something behind her, into the crowd*

*Selena pulls something out from nowhere and places it on the desk*

Me: A Cookie Monster cupcake? This is...AWESOME! I've actually got something for you as an early birthday present too! Just sit tight, remember when those vases came flying at us?

Selena: Yes, wait...You didn't build a vase-launcher to hit me in the face, did you?

Me: Uh, no. I decided to build this thing on your chair that ejects you into the air, I mean, all of those accidents you've had...

Selena: Yeah, yeah, don't need to remind me of Sasquatch smashing my face in with an unbreakable vase...Can I try it?

Me: Heck yeah! Just let me get the remote. *Opens drawers to grab the remote* It'll launch you about 10 feet into the air.

Selena: Awesome! Let's go!

*Selena situates herself on her seat*

Me:*The remote is in my hand* Alright in 5...4...3...2...1...GO! *I press the red button*

*The seat ejects Selena up into the air...2 feet...4 feet...6 feet...8 feet...10 feet...12 feet?*

Me: Wait, isn't that MORE than ten feet? That's awfully high, is she going to...

*Still at a fast rate, Selena crashes into the ceiling above, I look up to only see her bottom half dangling and kicking her legs*

Me: Hey science guys, we _might _need to adjust the spring and actually test-drive it _this _time.

*The science guys nod and came to pick up Selena's chair, returning backstage*

Me: *Faces the audience* Well, uh, while Gomez is hanging out *I hear Gomez's muffled screams* enjoy how exactly our Brakayla mission went from last season!

*With the remote in my hand, I turn on the screen to say...*

.

.

.

.

.

_THE ULTIMATE BRAKAYLA MISSION_

* * *

**And, that ends RS's Season Two Intro! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Where how exactly Team RS's Brakayla went, is revealed!**

*** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first-ever chapter of RS's Season Two!**

*** Haha, it's actually true, today is actually my birthday, while tomorrow is my niece's and the next day is Selena's!**

**~Although, I also actually share this day with another POK writer! Ladies and jets, give your birthday wishes to, my birthday buddy...*Drum Roll***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FrazzledRose! AKA the writer of...Torn, Living Like Kings, and Inside the Past!**

**So, be sure to wish her a happy birthday as well! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S-No, I did not originally planned on uploading this on my birthday! I guess it was just a last-minute coincidence! XD**


End file.
